Las razones del corazón
by Maiira Yamiila NB
Summary: Si existiera la posibilidad de demostrar tus sentimientos sin lastimar a otra persona... ¿Cómo llamarías a ese suceso?
1. Mi preciada amiga

**¡Buenas! Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir esta pequeña historia, la cual tengo pensada dividirla en tres. Espero la disfruten en esta primer parte.**

 **Desde ya, muy agradecida por los comentarios.**

 **...**

En ocasiones el corazón pone razones que no pueden encontrar lógica aún en tanto pensar.

Ella se veía hermosa mientras practicaba sus pasos para la coreografía que acordamos, mientras que yo perdía toda atención al verla esforzarse tanto. No podía saber si los suspiros que escapaban entre mis labios eran por cansancio o por ella.

AZALEA se presentaría en un par de días en el auditorio del Instituto y decidimos por cantar Galaxy Hide and Seek. Hanamaru-san estaba encargada de los vestuarios, Kanan-san de la coreografía, y por mi parte, como centro de la presentación, debía armar la letra.

\- ¿Ya tienes algo de la letra, Dia? –se sentó a un costado de la pista secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

\- Si, simplemente me queda darle algunos retoques… -me quedé atónita frente a ella.

\- Eso es genial, seguramente es una canción fabulosa –elogió con inocencia.

\- So-solo es algo que se me ocurrió… -pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían ligeramente- No es para tanto…

\- Cuando acabes debemos practicar

\- Si –me senté a su lado- Para mañana por la tarde la tendré lista

\- Contaré con ello.

La letra que terminé escribiendo es una confesión. ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por estos sentimientos? Aunque es verdad que haberme enamorado de ella es… ¡Inconcebible! Ciertamente, Kanan-san ya tiene a Mari-san, y eso es… Prefiero no pensarlo.

\- ¿Por qué será que suspira tanto, Dia-san?

\- Hanamaru-san… -me olvidé que ella también estaba.

\- ¿Será que tiene problemas con la letra zura~?

\- No, simplemente mi cabeza… -sonreí para quitarle preocupación- Estoy algo cansada, solo eso.

\- No debe esforzarse de más zura~ La necesitamos bien…

\- Me tendrán completa… -acaricie su cabeza al ponerme de pie- Gracias Hanamaru-san.

Al día siguiente llevé la canción, mi adorada hermana me ayudó a terminarla a tiempo ayer por la noche. Es bonita, así que espero las chicas de AZALEA piensen lo mismo, aunque admito que me incomoda un poco haber expresado de más en aquellas estrofas.

Luego de las clases fuimos a las prácticas. Realizamos algunos ejercicios en grupo para después separarnos por sub unidades. Hanamaru-san fue en busca de los trajes que había confeccionado.

\- ¿Puedo tener un adelanto de la canción, Dia? –se pegó a mi tomándome por sorpresa.

\- Pigya! –estoy segura que me cara está totalmente roja- Ka-Kanan-san! No hagas eso…

\- Oh, Dia… -se quedó abrazada a mi haciendo caso omiso a mi petición- Sigues como siempre –comenzó a reir.

\- N-no te burles de mí, por favor… -bajé la mirada dejando en sus manos el reproductor de MP3 donde estaba la canción.

\- No lo hago, me gusta abrazarte –se alejó a la vez que sus palabras atravesaron mi corazón el cual comenzó a latir rápido.

\- Tienes a Mari-san para abrazar… -me senté frente a ella tomando los auriculares, dividiendo ambos para escuchar cada una del reproductor.

Sé que en ese momento soné completamente molesta y creo que hasta ella que suele ser despistada pudo darse cuenta que estaba celosa. Pero ya no importa, debo hacerme ya a la idea que no puedo alcanzarla…

La miré de reojo tras unos segundos de haber comenzado la pista de audio, ella estaba viéndome… Espera, ¿está sonrojada? No, eso no… ¡Desvía la mirada Kurosawa Dia! Para mi suerte noté que Hanamaru-san ya estaba volviendo con los trajes.

El resto del tiempo que estuvimos ensayando fue normal, aunque no podía quitarme de la cabeza el rostro de Kanan sonrojada. ¿En verdad la canción le parecía vergonzosa? ¿Acaso eso le recordaba otra cosa? Ah, podía ser cualquier opción, pero justamente cuando pienso en abandonarlo todo ella me regala esa expresión, tan hermosa…

\- Dia, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –dijo Kanan mientras terminaba de arreglar su uniforme.

\- Ah… -sin voltear para verla- S-si… ¿En qué puedo ayudar Kanan-san?

\- ¿Estás libre este sábado? –tomó su bolso y lo cargó en su hombro.

\- Sí, creo que si… -la miré- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno, quería me ayudaras con la canción –rascaba su mejilla un tanto ruborizada, me mataba verla así, tan vulnerable- Tengo algunos problemas con la segunda estrofa, y quizás el puente…

Por un momento dejé de prestar atención a lo que decía, solo estaba enfocada en que ella estaría conmigo a solas, ensayando la letra que escribí pensando en ella…

\- Dia… Oye… Dia-san~

\- Si… -reaccioné y ella estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

\- Pensé que te había perdido –apoyó su mano sobre mi frente e inmediatamente me sonrojé- Vaya, si tienes un poco de fiebre… -tocó su frente también para comparar temperaturas- ¿Prefieres que te acompañe a casa?

\- No no no… -creo incluso comencé a sudar por ponerme nerviosa- Estoy bien…

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¿Onee-chan? –la voz de la pequeña Ruby se escuchó entrando a la sala.

\- Ru-Ruby… -claro, estaba esperándome para volver a casa y yo me había tardado aquí.

\- Ruby-chan, creo que Dia se siente un poco cansada… -me tomó de la mano y mi corazón explotó.

\- Onee-chan… -Ruby se acercó a mí y me abrazó con el fin de sostenerme.

Creo que todo se descontroló de cierta manera, pero al menos pasó como si tan solo estuviera cansada. Ruby me acompañó hasta el auto, ofreciéndole a Kanan llevarla hasta su casa a lo cual accedió ya que se había hecho un poco tarde. Mi pequeña hermana lo sabe, entiende perfectamente los sentimientos que llevo guardados en mi corazón hacia mi compañera de clases, mi amiga de la infancia… Y como poco a poco fui ocultándolos al ir creciendo.

\- Cuida de tu hermana, Ruby-chan –escuché que dijo Kanan al bajarse del auto.

\- Así lo haré, no te preocupes… -contestó la pequeña- La regañaré si es necesario…

\- Cuento contigo~ -cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su casa.

\- Ruby… -me relajé finalmente- No era necesario que me dejaras todo el viaje hasta aquí junto a ella –suspiré- Podrías haberte sentado en medio de ambas.

\- Nada de eso onee-chan –parecía divertida- Además en verdad ella se veía preocupada por ti

\- No puedo tranquilizar mi corazón cuando se acerca –eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos- Por suerte es despistada y solo supuso me sentía cansada

\- Onee-chan, deberías…

\- No Ruby, no debo hacer nada… Kanan-san y Mari-san…

\- Ellas solo son amigas… -dijo interrumpiendo- Solo estas suponiendo cosas

\- Ruby…

\- Maru-chan y yo hemos prestado atención a como se llevan –le presté especial atención ahora- Y aunque Mari-san sea como es, Kanan-san no corresponde a sus sentimientos, ella no pareciera alterarse ni nada de eso…

\- Pero…

\- Nada de "peros", onee-chan… No quiero que renuncies a lo que sientes, cuando en verdad eso te hace feliz.

\- Ruby… yo…

En verdad mi pequeña hermana estaba regañandome. Tiene razón, me hace muy feliz sentir esto por Kanan, y ni decir sobre pensar en salir con ella. Somos chicas de Instituto, hasta llegué a pensar que sólo era una locura mía, sentimientos que nacen entre amigas que pasan tanto tiempo juntas… ¿Costumbre? No no no… Comprobé que en verdad la quería cuando regresó Mari-san, mis celos se fueron por las nubes y definitivamente entendí que debía pelear por ella. Aunque a veces flaqueo un poco en mi determinación. Soy una tonta.

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilos. Las prácticas fueron un poco más intensas ya que se nos acortaban los días, y entre las obligaciones con el Consejo y las tareas de Hanamaru-san en la biblioteca esto se iba atrasando.

\- Lo-lo siento zura~ -hizo una reverencia hacia nosotras.

\- No te preocupes Hanamaru -puso su mano en los hombros de la pequeña- Entendemos que tienes obligaciones

\- Kanan-san…

\- Ve y termina con tus asuntos, Hanamaru-san -le dije animándole- Practiquemos en casa y el Lunes ensayaremos con más intensidad.

\- Muchas gracias -se levantó con una gran sonrisa y se alejó.

\- El Lunes es el día final… -dijo acomodando su bolso- El Martes por la mañana es la presentación

\- ¿Estás lista, Kanan-san? -viendola desde donde me encontraba sentada.

\- Quiero realizar la mejor actuación para AZALEA -su mirada decidida me dejaba tranquila.

Con la charla que tuve con Ruby me calmé un poco con esos pensamientos negativos sobre lo que siento por Kanan. Debía aprovechar al máximo tenerla sólo para mí cuando ensayabamos en la sub unidad.

\- No olvides que mañana tenemos que vernos, Dia -dijo sentándose a mi lado, muy cerca debo admitirlo.

\- Ah, si… Ci-cierto… La canción… -aclare mi garganta recordando que solo es práctica.

\- Sé que con tu ayuda no me será difícil interpretarla -se recostó en el suelo viendo el cielo azulado.

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte Kanan-san… -quería verla de reojo, pero su posición lo hacía un poco difícil.

\- ¿Crees que pueda llevar pescado para el almuerzo? -de un empujón se sentó viéndome fijamente.

\- ¿A-almuerzo? -mi rostro nuevamente ardía por la distancia.

\- Sí, si no hay problemas… Podemos almorzar juntas…

El silencio que nos envolvió al cruzarse nuestras miradas fue eterno. Quien sabe si sólo fueron mínimos segundos o la misma eternidad, sólo sé que podía sentir un pequeño latido, no sé si era el mío o el de ella… Quizás mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada. No quería desviar mi mirada, sentía ese magnetismo entre ambas… ¿Qué estaría pensando Kanan-san? Tragué saliva y me sorprendió que las mejillas de ella estaban rojas.

Espera espera… ¡¿Sonrojada?! ¿Será por la situación? Claro, no debe ser por mí… ¿Y si lo es? ¡No! No no no no no… Tranquila Dia, tranquila… Si sigo así comenzaré a respirar fuerte y ella lo notará. ¿Tendré un rostro extraño? Aaah~ Ella se ve tan linda, y aún luego de entrenar huele tan bien…

Como un acuerdo sincronizado, ambas desviamos la mirada, yo cubría mi rostro con ambas manos dándole la espalda.

\- Es para… Agradecerte… -dijo finalmente entre murmuros.

\- Ah, s-si… Sería bueno… -me puse de pie sin valor para verla- Te espero mañana, Kanan-san.

Salí presurosa de la escena. Mi cara estaba roja y en mi pecho resonaba con fuerza los latidos de mi corazón.

Han pasado ya muchos años desde la primera vez en que conocí a mi preciada amiga Kanan. Vive junto a su familia en la costa donde tienen una tienda de buceo, al parecer disfruta mucho el contacto con el mar. Cuando conocimos a Mari, las tres fuimos inseparables, aunque la rubia fuera un poco más reservada al principio, Kanan siempre se preocupó por ella, incluso por mí, aunque no lo entendía bien del todo me agradaba mucho saber que contaba con ellas cuando pasaba por algún problema.

¿Cuándo fue que comencé a ver a Kanan-san con otros ojos? No recuerdo exactamente, ya que siempre fue importante para mi, después de todo es mi primer amiga. Gracias a ella conocí a Mari-san. Me dio el valor para afrontar mis miedos y continuar con mi sueño de ser una School Idol, incluso se unió a mi sin saber mucho sobre el tema. Aun cuando tuvimos problemas en Tokyo por la lesión de Mari, ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a protegernos manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Admito que fue doloroso ver como ella callaba su dolor por el viaje de nuestra amiga al extranjero. No podíamos hacer nada después de todo, y no me quedaba otra que apoyar su postura incluso si tampoco estaba de acuerdo con disolver el grupo de School Idol. Sin embargo los días posteriores se fueron dando con normalidad. Su padre tuvo una lesión y tuvo que hacerse cargo de la tienda de buceo dejando de lado las obligaciones en la escuela, aunque tomé parte y la ayudé con los apuntes necesarios para que no le fuera difícil retomar las clases en cada examen del semestre.

Finalmente, Mari decidió volver. Fue un caos, tanto para Kanan como para mi. Ella se vio con sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a felicidad y preocupación, quizás un poco de enojo ya que finalmente Mari-san se salió con la suya de dejar sus estudios en el extranjero. Mientras que por mi parte, comenzaba a entender que prefería seguir al lado de Kanan, recibir su atención, sus palabras cada día en que iba hasta su casa, ayudarla en los estudios, pasear por la ciudad para despejarnos. Estaba celosa. Fue allí cuando entendí que Kanan me importaba de esa forma, exactamente en ese momento supe que me gustaba.

Nos unimos a Chika-san y las demás luego que Kanan y Mari se reconciliaran. Se supone mantendría mi cabeza en otro lado, en verdad estaba feliz por volver a ser una School Idol pero no podía quitar los ojos de ella, de mi hermosa compañera peliazul. Ella estaba feliz de volver a esto, cantar y bailar, lo hacía a la perfección después de todo.

Su felicidad se debía a ella, ¿no?... A Mari-san… ¿La extrañaba tanto? ¿Por qué ahora soy yo la que debo cargar con estos sentimientos encontrados?

Pensaba demasiado las cosas, era mi tortura. Ahora incluso compartiríamos en la sub unidad, pensé que tal vez era una mala jugada del destino… O quizás no. En oportunidades sentía que podía ir por todo con ella, y en otras simplemente me desanimaba prefiriendo quedarme encerrada en el Consejo Estudiantil firmando solicitudes de los demás estudiantes.

\- Kurosawa-san.

\- ¿Eh? –la voz del ama de llaves de casa me alejó sorpresivamente de mis pensamientos.

\- Su amiga Matsuura-san ha llegado, señorita.

\- ¿Ya? –miro la hora. ¿En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo perdida en mis recuerdos? No preparé nada. Me alarmé porque todo en mi cuarto era un desastre. ¿Ruby seguía dormida en mi cama? ¡Ah! – S-si, en un momento saldré, puedes acomodarla en la sala mientras.

\- Como guste, Kurosawa-san.

Fui rápidamente a verificar que mi cuarto no fuera un completo desastre, si bien la sala estaba a nuestra disposición por la mañana, en la tarde mis padres tendrían una reunión. Ruby por su parte ya había despertado y me ayudó a ordenar un poco mis cosas. Adoro a mi pequeña hermana, ella es la voz de la razón dentro de mi alocada cabeza llena de pensamientos dispersos y alocados.

\- Buenos días Kanan-san –me acerqué a la sala, donde ella estaba esperando sentada cerca de la mesa leyendo sus apuntes. Se veía hermosa aun vistiendo algo tan casual como esa blusa y jeans – Perdona la espera.

\- Buenos días, Dia –su mirada acompañó mi caminar hasta sentarme frente a ella- No te preocupes, solo fueron unos pocos minutos.

\- Sería bueno que nos enfoquemos en las partes que más difíciles se te hacen –viendo su cuaderno- Traeré el MP3 y así ensayaremos juntas para no perder el ritmo.

\- Me parece bien… Gracias.

\- No debes agradecerme –me puse de pie- Estamos juntas en esto –sonreí.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras ensayábamos la letra y el tempo de la canción. Kanan-san no parecía tener problema alguno, aunque hubiese dicho que se le dificultaba en sus partes. Ella se esforzó en verdad para que nada fallara el día de la presentación.

\- Aah~ -se dejó caer sobre la mesa- Estoy exhausta, no había practicado tanto desde que Chika-chan vino con la idea de cantar "Mijuku DREAMER" en tan poco tiempo… -suspiró cansada.

\- Chika-san tiene la voluntad de mover toda una escuela si asi lo desea… -serví un poco de té en la taza para ella.

\- Sí, es verdad… -se acomodó dejando a un lado su cuaderno para beber un sorbo de té- Vaya, es un té exquisito, aunque noto un sabor diferente al que siempre preparas…

\- Es una infusión diferente –me alegra notara ese mínimo detalle- La preparo cada vez que practico vocalmente, ayuda a que las cuerdas vocales se relajen.

\- Eres una experta en el arte del té, Dia-sama.

\- O-oye… No me digas así… -la estaba llevando bien hasta que ella empieza a ponerse linda conmigo.

\- Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas –apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás- Tenias tantos deberes que era difícil salir a jugar contigo… -sonrió.

\- Mi familia tiene sus tradiciones –bebí un sorbo del té.

\- Me alegraba que aun así te hacías de tiempo para nosotras… Aun me alegra mucho, ya que sé muy bien que los sábados tienes clases de yamatogoto, ¿no?

\- A-ah… Bueno… -ella es tan despistada en algunas cosas, pero en otras me sorprende la atención a los detalles- Es que mi clase… Se suspendió…

\- Es muy mala mintiendo, Dia-sama~ -soltó una pequeña risa, y eso hizo que me sonrojara.

\- Es cierto…

\- Señorita –interrumpió el ama de llaves entrando a la sala- El almuerzo estará listo en pocos minutos.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

\- Si traje el pescado seco –dijo Kanan incorporándose- Aunque me hubiera gustado prepararlo yo –se lamentó, y cuando me voltee a verla se sonrojó, como si cayera en lo que dijo, o en la idea de cocinar para alguien más- Ya sa-sabes… Como agradecimiento…

\- No te preocupes –sentí mi rostro arder levemente, ¿en verdad esta mujer podía ser tan bonita?- Puedes pasar al baño para lavar tus manos…

El pescado que había traído Kanan estaba más que delicioso, aunque admito me hubiera gustado probar algo hecho con sus manos. Podría invitarla nuevamente y tratar de cocinar algo, sin embargo mis habilidades culinarias no están muy bien pulidas como para satisfacer su paladar. Que dilema. Podría tomar clases con el ama de llaves, ella cocina muy bien, tal vez con Ruby para pasar desapercibida, mi padre se pondría histérico si supiera que quiero aprender a cocinar para alguien. Vaya problema. ¿Y mi madre? Ella es hábil a la hora de sacarnos la verdad con sus preguntas, desearía ser tan virtuoda como ella, no duraría ni un segundo y ya descubriría que quiero cocinar algo para Kanan-san. Somos dos chicas… Quizás solo piensen que es una cena de amigas, si, es lo más seguro. ¿Podría invitar a Ruby? No, ella no aceptaría aunque le rogara, seguramente me diría algo como "¡onee-chan debes aprovechar las oportunidades!". Soy una cobarde.

Luego del almuerzo fuimos a mi cuarto para estar más cómodas, en cualquier momento llegarían las visitas de mis padres.

\- Dia… Dia-san~

\- Ah… Disculpa…

\- Hace tiempo que te pierdes en tus pensamientos –viéndome fijamente- ¿Qué te tiene tan fuera de ti?

\- N-no es fácil explicarlo… -si fuera lo suficientemente valiente podría culparla de todo esto que pasa en mi pecho- Son cosas… Un poco…

\- Puedes contar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte –hablaba en serio, y su mirada remarcaba lo decidida que se encontraba.

\- No es algo que… Pueda comentárselo a otra persona tan a la ligera –no encontraba camino alguno que me librara de esto.

\- ¿No confías en mi, Dia? –su mirada se suavizó derritiendo mi corazón. ¡Eso es jugar sucio Kanan-san!

\- S-si confío en ti –miré a un costado para no dejarme llevar por esos ojos tan profundos.

\- Si no quieres decirme está bien –se rascó su mejilla con su dedo índice, estaba un poco sonrojada.

\- Kanan-san… -me sorprendió desistiera tan rápido- Lo siento…

\- ¿Acaso Galaxy Hide and Seek es tu confesión?

\- ¿Qu-qu-qué? –no puede ser, lo descubrió, estas acabada Kurosawa Dia… ¿Fui tan obvia? ¡AH! Ya no puedo escapar

\- En una parte de la canción dice " _Si pudieras decirme con telepatía dónde estás ahora estaremos conectados, y será el comienzo de un milagro_ " –leyendo en sus apuntes- Entonces creí que tú estabas esperando a alguien especial…

\- E-e-es algo que se me ocurrió…

¿Será que mis sentimientos si llegaron a ella? ¿Pudo sentirlos? Esto estaba matándome lentamente, pero no tanto como el dolor que se generaba en mi pecho por ser descubierta. Sabía que no debía ser tan explícita en la letra… ¿Por qué no escribí sobre la amistad como lo hicieron las chicas de CYaRon? O sobre esforzarse… Hubiese sido menos problemático escribir sobre comida, sí, eso hubiese sido mejor.

\- Ya veo –dijo finalmente luego de un suspiro- Algo que se te ocurrió… -la miré extrañada, parecía relajada ahora- En verdad me preocupé…

\- ¿Te preocupaste? –ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada- ¿Por mí?

\- Pensé que ya te habías enamorado de alguien… -rio nerviosa- Bueno, Kurosawa Dia es muy impresionante y tiene muchos seguidores en la escuela –bajó la mirada y en ocasiones mientras hablaba miraba de reojo mis reacciones- Destacas incluso fuera del Instituto…

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Claro que lo es… Incluso cuando voy caminando hacia el Consejo para recogerte me preguntan por ti –giró sus ojos al parecer molesta- Como si fuera a decirles… -se sonrojó nuevamente tragando saliva, ahora verdaderamente se la notaba nerviosa.

\- Kanan… -por alguna razón el ambiente se puso denso, ambas estábamos sonrojadas, cada una tenía sus razones, y me intrigaba demasiado saber el porqué de su sonrojo, pero ahora pareciera que ella lucha por saber qué palabras soltar.

\- Lo siento por ponerme así –trató de alivianar el ambiente.

\- Iré por algo de jugo –saliendo de la habitación, pudiendo al fin tomar aire.

Definitivamente estaba rara. "Pensé que ya te habías enamorado de alguien…". Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Estará celosa? No no no no… No puede ser eso… ¿O si? No no no no… Solo es imaginación mía.

\- Ya regresé –dejé la bandeja con los vasos con jugo en la mesa y luego cerré la puerta. Antes que pudiera voltearme para volver a sentarme, un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió- ¡Pigyya! –los brazos de Kanan me atraparon contra la puerta sin oportunidad de voltearme siquiera podía verla a los ojos.

\- Dia… -su voz se sentía muy cerca, voy a morir si continuo sintiendo su respiración en mi nuca.

\- Ka-Kanan-san… -mi voz temblorosa salió en respuesta- ¿Qu-qué sucede? Podemos sentar… -un suspiro de ella me interrumpió, mi cuerpo se estremeció.

\- No –cortante- ¿Te gusta alguien? –preguntó sin vueltas.

\- Si se trata de la canción…

\- Dia, ¿te gusta alguien? –cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no se iba a detener.

\- Si.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es algo incómodo esto, Kanan-san –mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho.

\- Necesito saber contra quien perdí mi oportunidad…

Mi corazón se detuvo por mínimos segundos y luego al sentir como los cabellos de mi amiga tocaban mi espalda se disparó latiendo muy rápido. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y no podía voltearme, deseaba ver el rostro de Kanan, lo deseaba demasiado, pero estaba acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo, entre mis sentimientos y los suyos. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y mi respiración costaba controlarla. ¿Me acaba de confesar que yo le gusto? ¿Por eso estaba tan rara hace unos minutos atrás?

\- Kanan-san… Podemos hablarlo mejor si nos sentamos, y nos tranquilizamos…

\- No quiero veas mi rostro ahora… -movía su cabeza en mi espalda.

\- Solo vamos a tomar aire… -traté de moverme para finalmente voltearme- Kanan… -se abrazó a mi cayendo al suelo- O-oye, espera… -mantenía su rostro hundido en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos de esa manera por un largo rato, el Sol ya estaba cayendo dando paso a un hermoso atardecer que teñía la habitación de un tono naranja opaco. Podía oír como las visitas de mis padres continuaban charlando, sus voces llegaban hasta arriba, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo. Kanan me abrazaba, por mi parte me mantenía acariciando su espalda y en ocasiones su cabello. En cierto modo creo que no he reaccionado acerca de lo que dijo, me preocupaba más cómo se sentía ella como para divagar en mis pensamientos locos.

\- Luego de escuchar la canción que escribiste… -dijo finalmente, interrumpiendo mi respiración por un momento- Me sentí tan triste. Imaginé miles de posibilidades en las que tú me dejabas de lado por ese "alguien especial", luego pensé que era imposible, ya que tú misma decías que no tenías tiempo… Entre Aqours y tus deberes, las obligaciones en tu familia… -su abrazo se volvió más posesivo- Pero en las prácticas te noté más sensible, tus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, por eso mismo supuse la canción era una confesión y la cantarías fervientemente en la presentación para que llegara a su corazón… Entonces mi pecho comenzó a doler, muchísimo más de lo que me duele cada día al verte…

\- Kanan-san…

\- Tenía miedo que me dijeras que si te gustaba alguien, porque ese alguien no era yo… -me miró apoyando sus manos a los costados de mi rostro- Incluso ahora estoy haciendo el ridículo y poniéndote en una situación difícil –las lágrimas en su rostro brotaban de sus ojos cayendo hacia mis mejillas, manteniendo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro- Pero somos amigas, y no quiero ocultarte más nada, aun arriesgando todo lo que hemos hecho durante todos estos años… Mari me dijo que te perdería si seguía siendo tan cobarde…

\- Espera, Kanan-san… -su mano acariciando mi mejilla me detuvo. Necesito hablar, pero mi voz no sale, quiero llorar al ver sus hermosos ojos lamentarse.

Tomé valor y levantándome hasta quedar sentada la sujeté del rostro, parecía sorprendida, incluso yo lo estoy por mi decisión. No soportaba más ver esas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, y ya que mis palabras no salían lo mejor era demostrarle cuales eran mis sentimientos.

La besé. Mi primer beso es con Kanan-san.

Sus labios son suaves y cálidos. Nos quedamos quietas por unos segundos, hasta que Kanan decidió mover su boca ladeando su rostro para profundizar en aquel contacto. La respiración de ambas se descontroló. Ella me tomó por la cintura mientras aún se mantenía sostenida por su otro brazo. El beso se tornó más lascivo, ninguna de las dos quería ceder en el juego. Kanan mordió mi labio inferior.

\- Kanan… -tragué saliva al separarme de sus labios para tomar aire, me sentía un poco mareada.

\- Dia… -me sujetó y levantándome me acompañó hasta dejarme sentada en la cama- Oye, ¿estás bien? –se colocó de rodillas apoyándose de mis piernas frente a mí.

\- So-solo me maree por el… -mi cara estaba hirviendo. ¡La besé! ¡Besé a Kanan! Creo que moriré.

\- Dia, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –tomó mi mano- No quiero sientas lástima por mí, además fui inapropiada en decirte todo eso… Cuando tú ya tienes a alguien…

\- Ya basta –sujeté su mano con fuerza- Esa persona eres tú, no quisiera besar a nadie que no seas tú, tomarte las manos, abrazarte, verte cada día sonreír… Dedicarte más canciones, escribir para ti –noté como se sonrojaba y sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas- No quiero verte llorar, quiero proteger tu felicidad, desde pequeñas has sido muy importante para mí, y lo seguirás siendo por muchísimo tiempo más… Si, la canción es una confesión, una para ti, como todas las demás canciones que escribí… No puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti, eres quien me inspira, en tantos sentidos que jamás lo imaginarías… Eres tu esa " _persona especial_ "… Me gustas Kanan.

\- Dia… -se acercó con seguridad y una gran sonrisa para besarme nuevamente.

\- ¿E-eso es un sí? –pregunté completamente roja.

\- Me gustas, Kurosawa Dia. Me gustas desde hace años, no soportaría perderte. –volvió a besarme. ¿No es un sueño verdad? - ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –sonrió acomodando el flequillo de mi frente.

\- Claro que quiero –acaricio su mejilla- No desearía fuera de otra manera…

\- Puedo besar a la novia entonces…

\- Oh, Kanan-san… No es un casamiento…

Repentinamente besó mi cuello subiendo a la cama empujándome hasta quedar sobre mí. Sus labios tocaban con suavidad mi piel, mientras que se encargaba de suspirar en mi oído, ya que descubrió que cada uno de ellos hacía estremecer mi cuerpo.

\- Siempre quise besarte, Dia –sus ojos violáceos penetraban con fuerza sobre mí, ni mencionar sus palabras.

\- También quería besarte, Kanan –acaricié su mejilla a la vez que ella movió su rostro para besar la palma de mi mano- Quiero tomar tu mano y acompañarte a todos lados, pasear juntas, salir a muchas citas…

\- Jamás hubiese pensado que fueras tan tierna… -sonrió y sentí como mi rostro hervía.

\- ¡No te burles! –reclamé de manera infantil.

Kanan solo se limitó a regalarme una nueva sonrisa y terminó besándome nuevamente. Sus labios son tan posesivos, y no podía detenerme, ninguna de las dos podía. Quien sabe por cuantas horas estuvimos así, o quizás solo fueron segundos, sin embargos nos vimos obligadas a detenernos cuando Ruby tocó a la puerta.

Ese fin de semana marcó el inicio de mi relación tan anhelada con Kanan, bajo el manto de aquel atardecer durante un cálido día de verano, ambas pudimos expresar nuestros sentimientos.


	2. Mi persona especial

**¡Ossu~! Sé que me tardé bastante, pero es que mi trabajo apenas puedo sentarme los sábados :'u Pero sé que lo vale (?)**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews :3 Sin más, disfruten~**

 **• • •**

Si tuviera que mencionar algo que me hiciera feliz cada día, definitivamente lo primero que se vendría a mi cabeza sería la sonrisa de mi amiga de la infancia, la pelinegra de hermosos ojos verdes que me ha acompañado en cada una de mis alocadas aventuras, incluso cuando nos metimos a escondidas a la Mansión Ohara.

Ella es cuidadosa en cada detalle, se preocupa demasiado por muchas cosas, se enfada muy rápido, e incluso me regaña pareciendo mi hermana mayor. No sé en qué momento mi corazón dejó de verla como aquella hermana, en qué instante pasé de ser protegida a querer protegerla. Siempre quise ser genial por ella, para que se fijara en mí, aunque obviamente me acosaba constantemente la idea que ella terminaría casándose con algún pretendiente que sus padres decidirían, después de todo su familia siempre ha tenido ese porte del Japón Antiguo. Quería aprovechar cada día a su lado, hasta que ese momento llegara.

Mari es mi amiga de la infancia, al igual que Dia, tiene un sinfín de facetas que la hacen una persona muy admirable. Cada día pareciera ocurrírsele una idea nueva, y eso fue lo que nos llevó a ser School Idols, a pesar que ella se negara por mucho tiempo a mis peticiones. Sin embargo, Dia entusiasmada por la idea también comenzó a insistir. No podía decirnos que no. Fue en ese entonces que mis sentimientos por aquella mujer de adorables ojos color jade surgieron.

\- Me alegra te hayas unido a esto, Kanan-san –dijo mientras hacía unos estiramientos antes de comenzar con la práctica. En verdad cualquier ropa le lucía perfecta.

\- Pues a ambas nos gusta, y Mari finalmente se unió también…

\- Me deja más tranquila que estés conmigo… -esas palabras atravesaron mi pecho, y más aún cuando se acercó hacia mí- En verdad no puedo seguir su ritmo.

\- Vaya, si, Mari es así –suspiré, claro, no se refería a un sentido en especial o algo así.

Cuando Mari tuvo que irse, las dos lamentamos tanto su partida. Dia ya no se veía tan apasionada por lo que hacía, dedicándose a pleno a las tareas en el Consejo Estudiantil, mientras que el problema que surgió en mi familia me obligaron a dejar la escuela y perder a su vez el contacto que tenía con mi querida amiga de la infancia. Durante todo el año siguiente me dediqué a las tareas en la tienda familiar, aunque cada semana debía ir a la casa de Dia, después de todo cuando ella supo dejaría el Instituto se preocupó bastante y se ofreció de manera voluntaria a mantenerme al corriente de las tareas y demás. Me alegraba bastante verla, aun si sus expresiones se mostraran apagadas, en verdad dejar de ser School Idols le afectó más que a nadie. No soportaba verla de esa manera, así que siempre traté de animarla.

Sin embargo, no todo terminó allí, ya que Aqours vio una nueva oportunidad para renacer, ahora con Chika como líder. Además Mari decidió volver, haciéndose cargo esta vez de la dirección del Instituto, y aunque estaba enfadada con ella por haber vuelto y desperdiciado la oportunidad de avanzar en sus estudios en el extranjero, me sentía aliviada de regresar a la escuela y compartir con todas la oportunidad de ser un grupo más grande y unido. Ver sonriendo a Dia era mi premio de cada jornada.

\- Kanan-san… ¿Crees que este tipo de entrenamientos irá bien con la próxima canción? –Chika siempre tan entusiasta desde temprano.

\- Claro –los apuntes de nuestra líder tenían muchas anotaciones, me causa mucha alegría ver todo el empeño que imprime al grupo- Podemos incluso agregarle una sesión de estiramientos… -escribí unos cuantos consejos para tenerlos presentes cuando la práctica de hoy comience.

\- Oh, Kanan~ -se lanzó sobre mi antes que pudiera darle un mordisco a mi almuerzo.

\- Mari, te he dicho que no hicieras esto frente a todos… -aunque estuviera regañándola, su rostro indicaba que no obedecería ninguna de mis palabras.

\- No problem, darling –se acomodó a mi lado dejando su lonchera junto a la mía- No debes avergonzarte de las muestras de afecto.

\- Eres un caso perdido, ¿verdad? –comiendo.

Lo mejor de cada práctica era sin duda alguna, dividirnos en sub unidades. AZALEA se presentaría en unos cuantos días, y decidimos que Dia fuera el centro esta vez, por lo que ella misma dijo que se tomaría las molestias de escribir la letra que interpretaríamos. Adoraba simplemente verla esforzarse, incluso planificó una coreografía, de hecho en AZALEA no teníamos tantos movimientos como en las otras sub unidades así que supongo no debíamos preocuparnos tanto por ese aspecto, aunque recibir los consejos de Dia para cada uno de los movimientos o pasos era placentero, cuando se sonrojaba al sentirse observada por Hanamaru y por mí, cada una de sus facetas me tiene fascinada.

\- ¿Ya tienes algo de la letra, Dia? –me senté a su lado observando como escribía algunas líneas en sus apuntes.

\- Si, simplemente me queda darle algunos retoques… -en verdad parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, se veía hermosa con su cabello recogido.

\- Eso es genial, seguramente es una canción fabulosa –elogie.

\- So-solo es algo que se me ocurrió… -se sonrojó y eso dibujó una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro- No es para tanto…

\- Cuando acabes debemos practicar

\- Si… Para mañana por la tarde la tendré lista –dijo segura cerrando sus apuntes.

\- Contaré con ello.

Ya estaba ansiosa por escuchar la canción que ella escribiría, por lo que me esmeré también practicando algunos pasos, no podía definir una coreografía sin saber el ritmo, pero viniendo de ella podía imaginarme algo. Profundo y fuerte. Estaba segura que sería una canción hermosa, digna de AZALEA, digna de Kurosawa Dia.

Finalmente, al día siguiente cuando cada grupo fue a su lugar de ensayos, y al notar que Hanamaru-chan fue presurosa a la biblioteca donde había olvidado los trajes que confeccionó para la ocasión, decidí interrogar a Dia para que me diera un adelanto de la canción, en verdad estaba ansiosa, y ella no se resistiría a un abrazo después de todo. Plan perfecto.

\- ¿Puedo tener un adelanto de la canción, Dia? –la abracé por sorpresa por detrás en cuanto noté que dejó sus cosas en el suelo.

\- ¡Pigy! –¡Se ha sonrojado! En verdad es demasiado bonita que no puedo soltarla aunque me regañe- ¡Ka-Kanan-san! No hagas eso…

\- Oh, Dia… -No la quiero soltar- Sigues como siempre –reí ocultando mi nerviosismo, aunque me gusta abrazarla desde pequeña, es diferente hacerlo sabiendo cuanto me gusta.

\- N-no te burles de mí, por favor… -En verdad parecía algo molesta. Dejó en mis manos su reproductor de MP3. Oh, rayos hice que se enfadara.

\- No lo hago, me gusta abrazarte –Solté sin pensarlo mucho, y su rostro se iluminó nuevamente como si por arte de magia esas palabras la revivieran.

\- Tienes a Mari-san para abrazar… -Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Se sentó delante de mí y tomando los auriculares dividió uno para cada una. Bien, el intercambio de palabras y el abrazo no fue en verdad un buen plan al parecer, aunque no pude evitar el hecho de querer abrazarla. Sé que a ella le gusta, no puedo estar tan equivocada después de todo, la conozco desde niñas; posiblemente haber crecido limita un poco su manera de demostrar afecto, si, seguramente será eso. Aunque no veo lo malo en dos chicas que se quieran puedan expresar cuanto se quieren con libertad.

La canción y los tempos sonaban bien, en verdad fue un gran trabajo. La letra tal como lo esperaba, sonaba muy bien y expresaba muy bien los sentimientos de alguien enamorado. " _Si pudieras decirme con telepatía dónde estás ahora estaremos conectados, y será el comienzo de un milagro_ " Definitivamente eso suena muy bien para que pudiéramos captar la esencia del amor… ¿Amor? Un momento… ¡¿Dia está enamorada?! No quise levantar mi mirada hacia ella pero estoy muy segura que mi rostro esta rojo, pero finalmente cuando la pista terminó la miré, y para sorpresa de ambas nuestros ojos se encontraron por un par de segundos, los cuales fueron terminados por la voz de la pequeña Hanamaru que regresaba con los trajes.

Durante la práctica me sentía un poco tensa, viéndola de reojo en ocasiones, perdiéndome en estos pensamientos que no me dejaban en paz. ¿Dia encontró el amor? Pero… ¿Cómo? No es que no pudiera… ¡Ah! Esto estaba torturándome poco a poco, sin mencionar que tuvimos que escuchar su canción por horas durante la práctica. Sin embargo, verla ensayar los pasos con tanto entusiasmo, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro, reconfortaba mi recientemente golpeado corazón. No está mal que ella se haya enamorado, no debía ser egoísta, después de todo jamás tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía. No puedo reclamarla como mía cuando ella jamás me perteneció, y aunque me dieran celos de solo imaginarme miles de posibilidades de ella saliendo con alguien, no dejaba de pensar en el dolor de que se alejara de mi. ¿Eso en verdad sucedería? No debo dejar que suceda… Sin embargo… Solo seguiré siendo su amiga de la infancia. Tendría que apoyarla en lugar de estar pensando en estas cosas. Si ella es feliz, yo también… ¿no? Es lo que se diría en estas ocasiones.

Que gran mentira. Tomaré cartas en el asunto por más que termine doliéndome más.

\- Dia, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –dije un poco apenada sin verla, arreglando mi uniforme.

\- Ah… S-si… ¿En qué puedo ayudar Kanan-san?

\- ¿Estás libre este sábado? –recogí mi bolso y la miré mientras cargaba este en mi hombro, traté de mantener una postura firme para que no notara lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba.

\- Sí, creo que si… -me miró y sus ojos verdes tan profundos me enamoraron nuevamente- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno, quería me ayudaras con la canción –ya estaba sonrojada de nuevo, podía sentirlo en mis mejillas- Tengo algunos problemas con la segunda estrofa, y quizás el puente… -mentí- Tal vez sea porque no puedo capturar bien el tempo entre la letra y las armonías… Por eso, este… -era difícil para mí tener que decirle que se me complicaba aprender la letra, tan perfecta composición de su parte, la sabía de memoria.

Me detuve sorprendida al notarla más roja de lo habitual. Dia se sonrojaba con facilidad, pero esta vez hasta su mirada se notaba perdida.

\- Dia… Oye… Dia-san~ -traté de llamar su atención moviendo mi mano frente a su rostro, acortando la distancia entre ambas.

\- Si… -se notaba sorprendida, quizás sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

\- Pensé que te había perdido –coloqué mi mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, podría ser un resfrío- Vaya, si tienes un poco de fiebre… ¿Prefieres que te acompañe a casa?

\- No no no… Estoy bien…

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¿Onee-chan? –la voz de la pequeña Ruby se escuchó entrando a la sala.

\- Ru-Ruby… -volteó a verla al mismo tiempo que me alejé un poco de ella.

\- Ruby-chan, creo que Dia se siente un poco cansada… -la tomé de la mano, y mi corazón se aceleró, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea el bienestar de Dia.

\- Onee-chan…

Finalmente Ruby-chan me dejó saber que ella se encargaría de Dia y que llegando a su casa podría descansar cómodamente. Claro, hemos practicado bastante, quizás ella estaba exigiéndose de más y no pude ver si en verdad se sentía bien. Espero se sienta bien.

\- ¿Será que _my little Kanan_ está preocupada por Dia? –Mari me quitó de mis pensamientos apareciendo por detrás de mí.

\- Al parecer Dia estaba con un poco de fiebre –la miré- Solo me preocupa que pesque un resfriado por ser tan testaruda de no decirnos que se sentía cansada.

\- Oh~ Eres en verdad considerada –comenzó a caminar a mi lado tomando la ruta a mi casa. Mari siempre me acompañaba hasta allí y luego su chofer la recogía.

\- ¡Claro que lo soy! –le encanta molestarme. Obviamente me preocuparé por Dia, quiero protegerla siempre.

\- ¿Cómo les va con la canción que Dia ha compuesto?

\- Es buena, no tendremos mayores complicaciones para presentarnos… -la miré- ¿Y ustedes? Espero no estén causándole problemas a Riko-chan.

 _\- ¡Of course not!_ –se adelantó unos pasos por delante mío- " _Está bien enamorarse, una trampa se estableció con estos suspiros~_ " –se detuvo viéndome fijamente con una sonrisa, me detuve por inercia como si esperara sus palabras- Esta vez llegaré a tu corazón, Kanan.

\- No estés jugando, Mari –continúe caminando. Desde que ha vuelto del extranjero ha insistido con eso, ella tiene una manera muy peculiar de demostrar el cariño, y puedo entenderlo, somos amigas desde pequeñas, sin embargo desearía que fuera Dia quien fuera más expresiva con sus emociones.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eres una desalmada Kanan! –me gritó cuando llevaba unos metros delante de ella. Luego de unos segundos sentí que ya caminaba a mis espaldas.

\- Oye, Mari…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Si sintieras algo por alguien –no planeaba decirlo, pero mi corazón está muy apretado con todo esto- Desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero cada día se te hace difícil expresarlo por diferentes motivos… -suspiré- Pero aun así te hace feliz ver a esa persona sonreír que ya nada importa… ¿Eso está bien?

\- Kanan… -estaba muy sonrojada de solo decirlo, no quiero que nadie vea mi rostro en estos momentos, pero necesito el consejo de alguien que pueda entenderme- ¡Claro que está bien!

\- ¿Si? –me alivió bastante que me lo dijera tan segura.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes a esa persona? Probablemente pueda ser correspondido…

\- N-no es tan fa-fácil… -nuevamente me puse nerviosa, tanto que mis manos temblaban- Ha pasado mu-mucho tiempo que conozco a esa persona… Y tal vez piense que ya está enamorada de alguien más… -cerré los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me detuve de manera repentina, sintiendo como Mari chocaba con mi espalda-

\- Kanan… ¿En verdad estás muy ansiosa con ese tema? Creo que… -simplemente me volteé y la tomé de los hombros.

\- Mari… ¡¿Estás enamorada de alguien?!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Tienes a esa persona especial, verdad?

\- Bueno, yo… -desvió su mirada, eso es evidentemente un si- Si me gusta una persona

\- Ya veo, tú también… -la solté y le di la espalda nuevamente.

\- ¿También?

\- Mari, creo que necesito pensar las cosas mejor y replantearme mis sentimientos –comencé a caminar retomando el camino a casa.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, y eso era muy raro en nosotras que siempre teníamos algo que contarnos al final del día. Mari se quedó callada mientras caminaba con la mirada baja, como si algo le pesara. Mientras tanto yo me sentía extraña por todo esto, Mari también tenía alguien especial por quien sonreír, entonces por qué yo continuaba viviendo en esta realidad en la cual ninguna de las tres se separaría, o que solo nos moveríamos juntas por siempre. ¡Que tonta! En verdad mi pecho simplemente se desahogó por unos instantes para luego aprisionarse de este dolor nuevamente. ¿Qué podría hacer?

\- Sabes, Kanan… -habíamos llegado a casa y el auto de Mari ya estaba esperándola- No deberías dudar de lo que sientes –extendió sus brazos e inmediatamente me acerqué para abrazarla- Después de todo, si esa persona que conoces hace mucho no sabe jamás cuáles son tus sentimientos, podrías perderla.

\- Mari…

\- No quiero que Kanan se sienta triste.

Ese abrazo con Mari me reconfortó un poco. No quiero perder a Dia por mi inseguridad, y de eso estoy muy segura. Aprovecharé la próxima oportunidad con ella para poder hablarlo correctamente, aunque ella no me corresponda, necesito decirle lo que siento en mi corazón desde hace años.

Luego de esa charla de camino a casa mis ánimos mejoraron bastante, tal vez sea porque esa noticia fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Me tomé varios días pensando en cada una de las respuestas que podría recibir de mí adoraba amiga. Ella es tan noble, tan apasionada, responsable y admirable. ¿Podría alguien como ella fijarse en mí? Si existiera esa oportunidad, sería tan feliz que no podría contener las ganas de abrazarla toda la vida. Pero debía tomar valor, ser en verdad alguien digno de ella, aunque me fuera a rechazar, mis sentimientos no cambiarían aun por querer protegerla.

Las obligaciones del Consejo a esta altura del año aumentan –sentándose a un costado de la pista donde practicábamos la coreografía.

\- Ya veo, Mari me comentó algo de eso… -le ofrecí una toalla para su sudor- Es la época del Festival Cultura, ¿no?

\- Exactamente –soltó su cola de caballo, dejando libre su cabello, tan sedoso que me dan ganas de acariciarlo, pero debía concentrarme en la conversación- Creo que las menos beneficiadas en este caso somos nosotras, ya que Hanamaru-san también debe atender los temas de la biblioteca –suspiró.

\- Lo-lo siento zura~ -hizo una reverencia hacia nosotras.

\- No te preocupes Hanamaru –apoyé mi mano en su hombro, ella también estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo y era de admirar- Entendemos que tienes obligaciones

\- Kanan-san…

\- Ve y termina con tus asuntos, Hanamaru-san. Practiquemos en casa y el Lunes ensayaremos con más intensidad –le regaló una sonrisa para despreocupar a la joven.

\- Muchas gracias -se levantó con una gran sonrisa y se alejó.

\- El Lunes es el día final… -aunque tuviera todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza, no dejaba de lado el hecho que debíamos dar la presentación de la sub unidad… Con la canción de Dia- El Martes por la mañana es la presentación

\- ¿Estás lista, Kanan-san? –la miré fijamente tras escuchar su pregunta. Lo estaba, tanto para dar lo mejor de mí como para confesarle mi amor, aun si eso pusiera en juego nuestros corazones como miembros de AZALEA, como integrantes de Aqours.

\- Quiero realizar la mejor actuación para AZALEA –sonrió, aunque ahora de una maneja más acogedora de cómo le había sonreído a la pequeña Hanamaru-chan.

\- Eso me deja más tranquila, Kanan-san.

\- No olvides que mañana tenemos que vernos, Dia –me senté a su lado, casi rozando nuestros cuerpos, podía sentir su calor y no justamente por el hecho que el calor del Sol nos bañaba.

\- Ah, si… Ci-cierto… La canción… -estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y creo que haberme acercado la puso nerviosa, seguramente debe ser por el sudor. Mala idea nuevamente Kanan.

\- Sé que con tu ayuda no me será difícil interpretarla –me eché hacia atrás para recostarme en el suelo, podía observar su espalda en pequeñas secciones que su extenso cabello me dejaba ver, en verdad disfrutaba muchísimo estar acompañada por ella.

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte Kanan-san… -todo su esfuerzo siempre será bien recibido, me emociona tanto que tengo que compensarle.

\- ¿Crees que pueda llevar pescado para el almuerzo? –me levanté bruscamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿A-almuerzo? –se sonrojó nuevamente.

\- Sí, si no hay problemas… Podemos almorzar juntas…

Quizás no pueda describir exactamente ahora cómo me siento. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a enlazar, el verdor de sus ojos se fundieron en los míos, y no solo eso, creo que incluso mi respiración se detuvo. El calor aumentó. En verdad ella es hermosa, me tiene completamente cautivada con todo su ser. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido que simplemente sentía que saldría de mi pecho, esperando que ella lo contenga en sus manos y lo abrace tan fuerte que se bañe de su calidez. El tiempo se detuvo. Quería besarla, justamente allí, solo nosotras, pero sería impropio para ella. Mala idea Kanan. Desvié mi mirada completamente sonrojada, cubriendo mi rostro con una toalla, terminando aquel mágico momento que deseaba durara toda mi vida. Ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Es para… Agradecerte… -dije entre murmuro, si pudiera ahora mismo me golpearía.

\- Ah, s-si… Sería bueno… -se puso de pie- Te espero mañana, Kanan-san.

¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?! Debí preguntarle en ese momento si en verdad sentía algo por alguien. Estoy muy segura que Galaxy Hide and Seek es una confesión, mi pecho me lo dice, estoy muy segura. Necesito saber con seguridad si eso es así, no me servirá confesarle mis sentimientos si la pondré triste. ¿Qué debería hacer? " _Después de todo, si esa persona que conoces hace mucho no sabe jamás cuáles son tus sentimientos, podrías perderla_ " Mari tiene razón, no debo excusarme más, no me servirá de nada.

Al llegar a casa ese día, preparé mis ropas para el día siguiente y puse la alarma para no dormirme, quería llegar temprano para que ella no esperara. No es una cita, pero iré a su casa. Que emoción. Bueno, no es como si no hubiera ido ya, solo que esta vez… Era diferente. ¿Será este el sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago? Tanta ansiedad me matará. Quiero verla de nuevo, sentir su dulce voz, incluso cuando me regaña me gusta, y eso es raro en mí ya que no me gusta me regañen. Ah, nuevamente estoy sonrojada, debería poder controlarme cuando estoy frente a ella, tendría que actuar lo más normal posible, aunque de todas formas su presencia me intimida, tal vez porque siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor para mí. ¡No! Esta vez soy yo la que debo tomar la iniciativa y demostrarle cuanto deseo proteger su sonrisa, y que incluso si su amor por esa persona especial no funcionaba, mi hombro siempre estará a su disposición para poder llorar por horas, que tomaré de sus manos para levantarla, y que si no quisiera hacerlo, me sentaría a su lado a esperar que se sintiera lista para continuar. Es lo que hacen los amigos después de todo. Mi amor por ella radica únicamente en su felicidad, y no creo entender mucho sobre ese sentimiento pero creo es lo más puro que alguien puede sentir por otra persona. Ella es mi primer amor. He leído que el primer amor es pasajero, que simplemente nos deja una marca y así podremos aprender cómo amar, experiencias en la convivencia con otras personas, aprendemos a conocernos nosotros mismos… No sé si será verdad todo eso, pero necesito comprobarlo, aunque un rechazo tampoco debería ser el fin del mundo, o eso espero.

Al final, no pude dormir bien en toda la noche. Pero por suerte el maquillaje cubrió un poco las ojeras en mi rostro, no me gustaría verme fatal ante ella, y menos el día en que voy a confesarme. Si esto fuera una de esas series de la televisión que ve Mari, podría decirse que soy como esas adolescentes enamoradas, pensando en su príncipe azul que las rescate y que no ven nada más que eso. De hecho, mis ojos no ven más allá de Dia.

Los Kurosawa si tenían una casa bastante tradicional para lo que son estos tiempos, realmente es muy bonita. Su ama de llaves me acompañó hasta la sala donde debía esperar a Dia. Estaba nerviosa por verla esta vez, normalmente solo me recostaría y la esperaría como cualquier amiga, incluso venir sin Mari se me hace extraño ya que el mismo silencio del lugar hacía los latidos de mi corazón se escucharan más fuerte.

Buenos días Kanan-san –me sorprendí y me puse de pie, volteándome para verla. Quisiera encontrar palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía en esas ropas formales, que aun estando en su propia casa vestía como si se tratara de una fiesta – Perdona la espera.

\- Buenos días, Dia –se sentó frente a mí, haciendo lo mismo- No te preocupes, solo fueron unos pocos minutos.

\- Sería bueno que nos enfoquemos en las partes que más difíciles se te hacen –viendo su cuaderno- Traeré el MP3 y así ensayaremos juntas para no perder el ritmo.

\- Me parece bien… Gracias.

\- No debes agradecerme –se puso de pie- Estamos juntas en esto –sonrió. En verdad me sentía tan afortunada de recibir esta bendición desde tan temprano en la mañana.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras practicábamos. Dia es excelente dando clases, más aun cuando lo que debe enseñarte es algo que le apasiona, como esto de ser School Idols. Me fascina verla tan dedicada y por eso también me esfuerzo muchísimo para seguirle el paso. La canción, los tempos, las armonías, me las sé a la perfección dado que ella fue quien compuso Galaxy Hide and Seek, no podía fallarle en lo más mínimo. Solamente me sentía un poco mal por estar mintiéndole para que me explicara sobre el tema, ella podría bien estar ocupada en sus cosas, pero aun así decidió ayudarme.

Llegó el tiempo del almuerzo. Admito que me hubiese gustado ser yo quien cocinara para ella, pero es verdad que perdería tiempo de "ensayar" junto a Dia. Sin embargo daré un punto a favor de quien haya cocinado el pescado, estaba más que delicioso. ¿Será que a ella le gustará? Los modales que su familia le ha inculcado imponen buena educación en la mesa, así que eventualmente debe disfrutar de todos los alimentos sin quejarse. Le preguntaré luego cuando volvamos a la práctica. Me alegraba saber que todavía me quedaba tiempo con ella. Pasar todo un día junto a mi amiga me hacía realmente feliz. Espera, no podía desviarme de mi cometido del día de hoy, tengo que confesarme a ella. ¿Cómo lo haré? ¡Ah! Esto va a matarme… ¿Por qué lo pensé ahora? Me caerá mal la comida que estaba deliciosa. Maldición.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, fuimos al cuarto de Dia. Vaya que es muy ordenado, digno de toda una joven de su estilo. Ya es mi momento, antes que se nos vaya la hora ensayando la letra.

\- Dia… Dia-san~

\- Ah… Disculpa…

\- Hace tiempo que te pierdes en tus pensamientos –viéndola fijamente- ¿Qué te tiene tan fuera de ti?

\- N-no es fácil explicarlo… -estoy segura que esas explicaciones involucran sus sentimientos hacia esa persona- Son cosas… Un poco…

\- Puedes contar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte –quisiera decirle más, pero quiero estar tranquila, permanecer firme y decidida esperando el momento exacto.

\- No es algo que… Pueda comentárselo a otra persona tan a la ligera –ella en realidad parecía nerviosa, tendré que ser más persuasiva.

\- ¿No confías en mí, Dia? –traté de verla como cuando éramos pequeñas y ella se negaba a salir a jugar por sus tareas y tenía que convencerla.

\- S-si confío en ti –¡ah! Desvió la mirada para no caer, astuta Kurosawa Dia.

\- Si no quieres decirme está bien –no podía obligarla después de todo, sentía mis mejillas un poco calientes, seguramente estoy sonrojada por su culpa.

\- Kanan-san… Lo siento…

\- ¿Acaso Galaxy Hide and Seek es tu confesión? –Ya. Lo solté sin más, no aguantaba más esto.

\- ¿Qu-qu-qué? –se sorprendió, creo que sabe que lo sé, solo queda saber si se trata de eso o no. Espero que no.

\- En una parte de la canción dice " _Si pudieras decirme con telepatía dónde estás ahora estaremos conectados, y será el comienzo de un milagro_ " –leí de mis apuntes- Entonces creí que tú estabas esperando a alguien especial…

\- E-e-es algo que se me ocurrió… -estaba muy sonrojada, tratando de escapar.

\- Ya veo –suspiré tratando de calmar mis pensamientos, sin creerle ninguna palabra en lo absoluto- Algo que se te ocurrió… En verdad me preocupé… -decir esto me hace poner en vergüenza, pero ya no puedo retroceder.

\- ¿Te preocupaste? –ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada- ¿Por mí?

\- Pensé que ya te habías enamorado de alguien… -nerviosa- Bueno, Kurosawa Dia es muy impresionante y tiene muchos seguidores en la escuela –mi mirada se desvió a la mesa, jugando con algunos papeles para evitar sentirme peor- Destacas incluso fuera del Instituto…

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Claro que lo es… Incluso cuando voy caminando hacia el Consejo para recogerte me preguntan por ti –recordarlo me pone molesta- Como si fuera a decirles… -¡Maldición! Presiento que esto terminará mal, quiero abrazarla.

\- Kanan…

\- Lo siento por ponerme así –dije finalmente con ánimos de calmar el ambiente.

\- Iré por algo de jugo –se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

No entiendo cómo es que realmente puedo pretender ser digna de Kurosawa Dia. Tan cerca y lejos a la vez, estaba cayendo en un vacío y solamente había una culpable de esto, yo. Aunque dije todas esas cosas, no fui sincera conmigo, ni con ella, tratando de sacarle respuestas a la fuerza. ¡Sé valiente Kanan! ¿Acaso quieres perderla? ¿Soportarías que otra persona la aleje de tu lado? No sería digna de protegerla si no tengo valor.

Ella regresó y dejó la bandeja con los vasos sobre la mesa. Me puse de pie y cuando cerró la puerta la acorralé contra esta. No quería que viera mi rostro, e incluso me arriesgué a que gritara, estaba en todo su derecho después de todo. "No quiero perderla" es lo que único que se pasaba por mi cabeza.

\- Dia, ¿te gusta alguien? –susurré en su oído, sintiendo el aroma del perfume de su cabello.

\- Si.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es algo incómodo esto, Kanan-san –mi corazón estaba por explotar.

\- Necesito saber contra quien perdí mi oportunidad… -solté y apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda, manteniendo mis brazos contra la puerta para que Dia no pudiera escapar. Lucía tan patética que no quería me viera.

En un movimiento repentino de su parte ambas caímos al suelo. Solo me quedé abrazada a ella, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, podía sentir el calor del Sol alejarse así que supuse estaba atardeciendo. Si esta será la última vez en que pueda tener a Dia únicamente para mí, la abrazaré hasta que el sol vuelva a salir mañana. Podía escuchar su corazón, y creo ella podía sentir el mío. Me relajé mucho sintiendo las caricias en mi espalda de su parte.

\- Luego de escuchar la canción que escribiste… -dije finalmente- Me sentí tan triste. Imaginé miles de posibilidades en las que tú me dejabas de lado por ese "alguien especial", luego pensé que era imposible, ya que tú misma decías que no tenías tiempo… Entre Aqours y tus deberes, las obligaciones en tu familia… -la abracé un poco más fuerte- Pero en las prácticas te noté más sensible, tus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, por eso mismo supuse la canción era una confesión y la cantarías fervientemente en la presentación para que llegara a su corazón… Entonces mi pecho comenzó a doler, muchísimo más de lo que me duele cada día al verte…

\- Kanan-san…

\- Tenía miedo que me dijeras que si te gustaba alguien, porque ese alguien no era yo… -tomé valor y me levanté apoyando mis manos a los costados de su rostro sorprendido- Incluso ahora estoy haciendo el ridículo y poniéndote en una situación difícil –las lágrimas brotaban sin control, aun así trataba de sonreír, esto en verdad está doliendo más de lo que esperaba- Pero somos amigas, y no quiero ocultarte más nada, aun arriesgando todo lo que hemos hecho durante todos estos años… Mari me dijo que te perdería si seguía siendo tan cobarde…

\- Espera, Kanan-san…

Se incorporó tomando mi rostro, ambas nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos. Sus labios cerraron los míos. Mi primer beso, con Dia, con mi amada amiga. Era tan dulce, incluso más dulce de lo que yo había imaginado. Ambas éramos inexpertas en esto, así que decidí ser quien diera el primer paso. La tomé por la cintura con posesión y ladee mi rostro para profundizar aquel suave contacto con sus suaves labios. Se sentía realmente bien, no podía detenerme, quería mucho más de ella y al parecer Dia tampoco pensó en lo contrario. Se convirtió en un beso más apasionado, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron de manera impresionante a la vez que tratábamos de mantenerla calmada. Mordí su labio inferior, eso hizo que ella se separara pronunciando mi nombre de una forma que logró mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Tomé su mano y la acompañé a que se sentara en la cama.

\- Dia, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –tomé su mano mientras mi respiración se calmaba- No quiero sientas lástima por mí, además fui inapropiada en decirte todo eso… Cuando tú ya tienes a alguien…

\- Ya basta –apretó fuerte mis manos- Esa persona eres tú, no quisiera besar a nadie que no seas tú, tomarte las manos, abrazarte, verte cada día sonreír… Dedicarte más canciones, escribir para ti –se sonrojó y sus ojos estaban soltando algunas lágrimas, creo yo también estaba así, no sé si era por felicidad, seguro que si- No quiero verte llorar, quiero proteger tu felicidad, desde pequeñas has sido muy importante para mí, y lo seguirás siendo por muchísimo tiempo más… Si, la canción es una confesión, una para ti, como todas las demás canciones que escribí… No puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti, eres quien me inspira, en tantos sentidos que jamás lo imaginarías… Eres tu esa " _persona especial_ "… Me gustas Kanan.

Lo que dije después seguramente habrá sido una tontería, sin embargo la besé nuevamente. Nuestros labios sellaron ahora los sentimientos correspondidos de cada una. Sus besos son tan dulces que no quisiera detenerme jamás, incluso la situación nos llevó a avanzar lenta y peligrosamente, invadiendo de esta forma su cuello con mis besos. Ella suspiró en varias ocasiones, y con esa simple acción mi cuerpo se estremecía y mi mente quería más de ella. Dia parecía tan indefensa en este momento, jamás la había visto de esta manera. No quería que nadie más la vea así, ella era la razón de mi felicidad, mi amada novia. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos tan cariñosas, nuestros labios solo se separaban para tomar aire, no nos importaba nada más.

Esa tarde, mientras el Sol daba lugar al despertar de la Luna, nuestros corazones se correspondieron.


End file.
